


Have a Little Faith

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Getting Together, Good Guy Kyle Valenti, Isobel is Just Concerned™️, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, Kyle is the Captain of the SS Malex, M/M, POV Kyle Valenti, Post-Canon, spying on your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex takes a step closer to Michael, but Michael takes one back and the look on Alex’s face is nothing short of anguished. It’s times like these that Kylereallywishes he could read lips.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Have a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmd023 (hmd23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmd23/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Why are we whispering?” for Malex?!
> 
> Now with fixed typo lol this is why I shouldn't post things when I'm exhausted

“What’re you doing?” Kyle asks, arms crossed over his chest. Everyone else is in the kitchen playing cards, but Isobel is peeking through Max’s blinds like she’s on the neighborhood watch.

“Shhh, would you be quiet?” she whispers in annoyance.

Kyle arches an eyebrow and takes a step toward her. “Why are we whispering?”

Isobel only waves him closer and he obeys, more curious than anything else.

Outside, Michael and Alex are having a heated conversation. Michael’s hair is a mess like he’s been pulling on it in frustration and Alex looks like he’s about to cry. They’re too far away for him to be able to hear what they’re saying.

“Can you hear them?” Kyle asks her. “Do you have, like, super-powered alien hearing?”

Isobel lets out a long-suffering sigh. “No, but I’m _trying_.”

Alex takes a step closer to Michael, but Michael takes one back and the look on Alex’s face is nothing short of anguished. It’s times like these that Kyle _really_ wishes he could read lips.

Kyle and Isobel watch them fight some more before Isobel breaks their silence.

“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” she muses, concerned eyes on Michael.

“Oh yeah,” Kyle says without a second’s hesitation.

“You sound pretty sure of that,” Isobel tears her eyes away from the dramatic scene unfolding before them to look at him.

“I am,” Kyle shrugs. “The kind of love that they have doesn’t just go away.”

“That’s awfully optimistic,” she comments, eyes back on Michael. “They hurt each other more than anything else these days.”

“Sure, they’ve been through a lot, but they’ve also been gone on each other for the last _ten years_. It might take another decade, but they’ll make it work eventually,” Kyle says with conviction.

Outside, Michael and Alex stand facing each other, chests heaving with every breath for another tense moment before they crash into one another in a fierce kiss, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

“See? Have a little faith,” Kyle says, smiling as he stands up straight and gestures out the window. “They’ve got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
